L'élève et le maitre
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Il l'aurait. Elle ne pouvait pas connaitre les réponses, c'était impossible ! Elle essayait, elle s'acharnait, mais il l'aurait ! Quand Hermione lui lança un regard satsifait, Severus commença à douter, et pria pour qu'elle ne fasse que bluffer.


**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating : **K+ pour le language et l'idée de la phrase, si je me suis trompée de rating, on pourrait me donner le bon ?

**Personnages : **Hermione et Severus, avec Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Draco en arrière plan.

Bonjour à tous ! Ce one-shot est écrit pour la **deuxième nuit d'écriture du Fof, **(Forum Francophone.) pour le **défi " feuille**". Le Fof est un forul où l'ont peut parler de tout et de rien, ou militer pour le **FIC **( Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires.). Il y a une ambiance sympathique, venez donc nous rejoindre ! ^^

Bonne lecture, je n'ai jamais écrit sur Severus et Hermione en particulier, j'espère que cela sera bon quand même et que cela vous plaira !

Biiisous !

.

* * *

.

L'élève et le maitre.

.

« Il vous reste 20 minutes… »

Le pas régulier de Snape troublait le silence pesant des cachots en cette fin d'après-midi. Penchés sur leurs copies, tremblant, raturant, pestant parfois, les élèves se concentraient tant bien que mal sur cette interrogation surprise.

Severus arpentait les rangées, s'arrêtant de temps en temps derrière un élève, restant derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de craquer sous son regard lourd d'un jugement ne dépassant le « pitoyable ». Puis il s'en retournait sur ses pas, laissant le pauvre élève tremblant et dégoulinant de sueur. Le rythme était régulier, sa marche battait la mesure de cette musique de peur et de stress, si douce à son oreille…

Lequel craquera, cette fois ? Lequel fondra en larmes, lequel se révoltera ? Severus Snape sourit. Qu'il est bon de voir ces imbéciles trembler et tenter vainement de répondre _quelque chose, n'importe quoi _!

Surtout n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs, se dit-il en passant derrière Dean Thomas.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Granger elle-même en difficulté. Victoire. Et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu le sujet et qu'ils ne devaient pas le voir avant leur sixième année que c'était déloyal ou que cette interrogation n'était pas valable.

L'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout respirait bruyamment, tentant de répondre correctement, se torturant l'esprit à chercher une logique dans les ingrédients, les mélanges, etc. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'acoutumée, mèche collée à son front par la sueur de l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Elle stressait, plus encore que ses camarades, si cela était possible elle stressait car elle _savait._ Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, qu'il l'avait fait pour elle, pour la pièger. Et Snape savait qu'elle savait. Il passa derrière elle, s'appuyant légèrement contre le dossier de sa chaise inconfortable ( la pire il la mettait exprès à la place de Granger. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte, mais en la voir grimacer en se massant discrètement le dos était déjà une victoire en soi. ). La peste ! Elle parvenait encore à répondre plus ou moins correctement, cette garce !

« Il vous reste 15 minutes. » déclara-t-il, impassible. Mais intérieurement, il bouillait de rage oh, la petite peste ! Il l'aurait, oh oui, il l'aurait.

- Granger, qu'obtient-on si on mélange de la Poudre de Singapour et de l'absinthe ?

Elle releva la tête de son parchemin, perdue et désorientée, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- De… Du baume cicatrisant pour… Pour …

Elle rougit et bégaya, n'osant croire ce que son professeur lui demandait.

- Pouuur ? insista-t-il, ravi.

- Pour, pour… enfin, vous savez bien !

- Mais vous, Granger, de toute évidence, vous ne savez pas. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. La coupa-t-il, tranchant. **(1)**

Oh, cette petite insupportable garce ! Elle connaissait la réponse. Mais qu'importe, jamais elle n'aurait osé le dire.

Il sourit de nouveau, ignorant les protestations outrées qui commençaient à s'élever du côté des Gryffondors, et reprit sa marche, satisfait. Il l'avait eue.

« Il vous reste 10 minutes. »

Il passa derrière un Potter pestant, rageant, raturant et mâchonnant sauvagement sa plume. Pour le bien de la plume, le maître des potions jugea utile de faire un petit commentaire.

- Potter, si j'étais quelqu'un d'impulsif et mal-élevé dans votre genre, je vous aurais dit que vous ressemblez à un imbécile ignorant et que votre feuille est le pire torchon, le plus beau recueil d'imbécillité que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Vous avez de la chance, je vais m'abstenir de tout commentaires.

Il ricana au regard mauvais que lui lança son élève et continua son chemin, commentant, distrayant, s'amusant de la terreur et de la haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses élèves.

Il se retourna vers Granger, et fut satisfait de voir sa feuille plus qu'à moitié vide. Un sarcasme et une élève furieuse et humiliée plus tard, il déclara calmement :

« Il vous reste 5 minutes. »

A sa grande surprise, la miss-je-sais-tout griffonna rapidement quelque chose avec un petit sourire satsifait, et reposa sa plume. Inquiet mais ne laissant rien paraître, il aspergea copieusement d'insultes un Longdubat qui se serait caché sous son banc si il avait pu et s'acharna sur Potter et Weasley, passant son anxiété sur ceux-ci, se faisant plus cynique et désagréable au fur et à mesure que son angoisse augmentait.

Et si ? Non, impossible, elle ne _peut _pas connaître ces réponses parfaitement, c'était absolument impossible. Elle bluffait, voilà tout. Elle devait bluffer. Rassuré, mais toujours méfiant, Severus Snape ramassa les copies d'un coup de baguette fluide.

« C'est terminé, foutez-moi le camp. »

Personne ne se fit prier et la classe fut déserte en moins de deux. Seule Hermione avait pris son temps, et en plus du regard colérique qu'elle lui envoyait lorsqu'elle ne l'ignorait pas, elle lui envoya un petit sourire satisfait en passant devant lui.

Elle bluffait. Il était certain qu'elle bluffait.

.

Le soir venu, il expédia son repas et quitta précipitemment la grande salle, sous le regard goguenard de la Gryffondor. Direction : les cachots.

Il saisit la pille de copies qui trônait sur son bureau, et tria frénétiquement les interrogations. Au milieu des feuilles blanches ou replie de ratures, il en apperçu une dont l'écriture ordonnée lui sauta aux yeux, contrastant fortement avec les précédentes. Il s'en saisit, fébrile, et sortit par la même occasion la feuille de Draco, parfaite en tout points. Il mit un rapide « O » sur celle-ci, et inspira profondément.

Sur le parchemin de son élève détestée, il y avait, en dessous des élaborations et essais compliqués et hésitants, une simple ligne, tracée fermement, sans tremblements ni hésitations.

« Le mélange de Poudre de Singapour et d'absinthe donne un puissant baume cicatrisant pour les plaies, inconforts etc. suite à un acte sexuel. Mais vous n'en aurez sans doute jamais besoin, _professeur_.»

La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

« Oh la petite peste, l'insupportable garce ! »

.

Fin.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'sepère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé est toujours appréciée ! ^^

Bisous à tous !

Biiisous !


End file.
